nuestro ultimo encuentro
by kawuaineko
Summary: nagihiko se ira a europa ¿como reaccionara rima ante esta situación? ¿se quedaran juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Email hola hoy les traigo mi primer fic of this animado, espero que les guste**

 **Nota: shugo chara no me Pertenece le pertenese un cañón de caballo ... bueno espero que les guste.**

Estaban En el jardín real de rima y amu sentadas esperando A que llegaran los demas.

amu: oye rima (Pregunto amu sentada con la taza en la mano)

Rima: Que Quieres (DIJO rima los antes de beber el te)

amu: Cierto es que te gusta Nagihiko (DIJO amu picaramente)

Rima escupió el cafe atragantandose.

Rima: Pero Que dados amu (DIJO rima con tono enojado y gritandole Toda roja)

amu: se te nota, Estas Toda roja (DIJO amu riendose de rima)

Rima le mando Una mirada asesina Que asusto un amu y le salio Una gota de agua tipo anime de una uma.

amu: ya admitelo AMAS Tu Lo DIJO (uma) Tomando café

Rima: Como podra Amar un tonto ESE (DIJO rima Que No podia Estar Mas Que Un tomate roja.

amu: rimaa (DIJO amu insatisfecha)

Rima: okey lo amo (DIJO rima Totalmente derrotada)

Lo amu sabia DIJO, Porque FUE Lo Último Que alcanso un Decir los antes de ver Que los demas llegaban.

amu: buenos dias, se tardaron (DIJO amu preocupada)

Tadase: Es Que Nikaidou sensei no dejaba de Hablar (DIJO Tadase)

Rima: ya veo (DIJO rima sin importancia)

y asi empeso la reunion de guardianes, asta Que los antes de terminara Nagihiko DIJO Algo que dejo en shok a todos Sobre Todo A rima.

Nagihiko: Debo INFORMAR Que regresarare a europa (DIJO Nagi con mirada seria)

Tadase: enserio Fujisaki-kun (DIJO Tadase triste)

yaya: Nagi noooo, no hay vallas te (DIJO yaya Llorando yeguas)

Nagihiko: yaya-chan (DIJO Nagihiko con Estilo Una gota de anime Tratando de quitarse una yaya de ensima ya Que Lo entaba axficciando)

amu: cuanto tiempo (DIJO amu preocupada)

Nagihiko: 1 año (DIJO Que Nagihiko logro quitarse una yaya de ensima Por Eso Que Pudo Hablar)

Mientras Tanto rima ESTABA Petrificada pecado sable Que Decir, sentia Que le enterraban Una estaca en el corazon, asta Que Oyo Que digeron rima-tan la época Cual La Voz de yaya.

yaya: OEEE rima-tan te sientes bien (DIJO yaya Gritando)

Rima: si, estoy bien solo estoy algo sorprendida y Un poco triste (Porque Dije eso ultimo, trágame tierra, creeran Que Estoy triste por la noticia)

amu: ¿O por que sera? (DIJO amu con picardia)

yaya en solitario acompaño la picardia de uma ya sabia Que un Que se referia y Tadase hiso Lo Mismo Dejando un Nagihiko confundido.

Rima: (amu Te Matare si no te callas)

Y asi concluyo la reunión de guardianes, MIENTRAS rima llegaba a su Casa y se encontro Una nota Que decia.

`` Rima hoy llegare tarde por Asuntos de Trabajo SI Tienes hambre en El Horno de pizza heno comela Si Quieres.

Rima termino de comer y se dirigio A Donde cuarto Do, al poco rato se durmio Kusukusu sí lo sea cual sea Esperaba rima para llorar descontroladamente.

Por Que Te Tienes Que IR (llorando rima decia) no hay vallas del te No Me Dejes Sola no quiero, probablemente siempre te trar mal pero ya no aguato quedate conmigo un mi lado ... yo no se Momento En que me enamore de ti, Cuando Te Vi por Primera Vez mis ojos se iluminaron, Pero Ahora estan Llenos de triteza y dolor ... que tu te vallas de mi lado ... no podria imaginarlo, Que son Si tu te vas, mi vida this Destrozada ... ma Eres ... el dueño m ... ... ... de mi corazon ... Nagihiko.

Dijo rima de los antes Quedarse dormida.

y asi concluye el capítulo imprimación del fanfic, espero les aya gustado y esperen el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste

al siguiente dia rima estaba despertando de una larga noche y se alisto para ir a las escuela . En el camino a la escuela se encontro con nagihiko , ella se fingio no aserle caso pero fue inutil.

nagihiko: ohayo rima-chan (dijo nagihiko muy alegre)

rima: ohayo (dijo rima muy desanimada)

nagihiko: oye rima me gustaria saber si podemos ir a un lugar hoy a las 4:00 (dijo nagihiko un poco sonrrojado lo cual rima noto)

rima: ¿tu y yo solos?

nagihiko: si

rima: lo siento no puedo (dijo rima un poco sonrrojada y triste)

nagihiko: ¿porque? (dijo nagihiko confundido)

rima: mi papá no me deja salir con chicos yo sola , tendria que venir una chica para eso

nagihiko: entonses hiras con nadeshiko (dijo nagihiko guiñiandole el ojo a rima)

rima: bien ¿cuando y a que horas? (preguntaba rima)

nagihiko: hoy a las 4:00 pm en el parque de diverciones

rima: podrias recojerme a mi casa

nagihiko: ah claro ... pero ¿por que?

rima: esque mi papa dice que todas mi amigas y amigos tengo que presentarlos pos eso quiero que vengas a mi casa

nagihiko: entonses ira nadeshiko a tu casa alrato

rima : si aya nos vemos

y asi termino la comversacion yegando a sus respectivos salones y asi paso el dia en el salon rima estaba viendo la ventana pensando si deveria decirle a nagihiko sus sentimientos,ovio que no estaba poniendo atencion a la clase y cuando se dio cuenta la esteban llamando- Mashiro-san , mashiro-san decia el maestro asta que grito

e iso que rima volviera en si.

rima: ¡hai sensei!

maestro. mashiro-san salga del salon

rima: pero

maestro: ¡salga del salon!

rima se fue deprimida del salon asta que sono la campana en el receso rima se sento en el pasto de la escuela pensando si debia decirle a nagihiko sus sentimientos

le digo o no le digo -se decia rima mentalmente- quiero decirselo antes de que se valla pero no se si me correspondera ... y si me dice que no ciente lo mismo por mi ...que solo me ve como una amiga , derrepente rima cintio que le tocaron el hombro y era amu: oye ¿rima en que piensas?

rima: en nada

amu: a ya se en nagihiko (dijo amu con la mas naturalidad del mundo)

rima simplemente se sonrrojo y lo nego.

rima: es ...que ...no se...si decirle mis...sentimientos (decia rima muy sonrrojada)

amu: vamos rima dicelo

rima: pero y si solo me ve como una amiga...ademas y si no me cree.

en ese momento amu recordo que un dia nagihiko le dijo que le gustaba rima.

flashback:

ese dia estaban en el jardin real amu , nagihiko y tadase de repente nagihiko pregunto que cosas le gustan a rima ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños.

amu y tadase: para que quieres saber eso.

nagihiko: solo curiosidad.

amu: claro solo curiosidad (dijo amu picaramente)

nagihiko: a que te refieres.

tadase: te gusta rima-chan

nagihiko: claro que no solo quiero saber.

amu y tadase: si claro

nagihiko: okey les dire la verdad solo si puedo confiar en ustedes

amu y tadase: claro

nagihiko: bien si me gusta rima-chan

amu: lo sabia

nagihiko: ¿como lo sabias?

tadase: era ovio

amu: bueno a rima le gusta la comedia asi que por que no le das el autografo de un comediante.

tadase: tambien le puedes dar flores.

amu: oye ya se mejor dile tus sentimientos eso es un buen regalo

fin del flashback:

rima seguia deprimida.

rima: okey se lo dire en la cita

amu: bien

amu: ... ¡QUE UNA CITA! rima ¿porque no me dijiste?

rima: porque no preguntaste ... ademas yo no ando preguntando sobre tus citas con tadase.

esto ultimo hiso que amu se sonrrojara.

amu: callate (decia amu toda roja)

en ese momento sono el timbre para ir al salon y despues de unas horas sono el timbre para ir salir de la escuela.

rima al llegar a su casa se encontro con su mama y le dijo.

rima: mama hoy saldre con una amiga al parque

mama de rima: ¿como se llama?

rima: nadeshiko , eya dice que vendra a recojerme

papa de rima: a que horas

rima: a las 4:00

en eso rima fue a bañarse . ya estando en su cuarto se puso un sueter color azul que le llegaba arriba del estomago con un bestido blanco abajo y el liston de siempre solo que de color azul al darse cuenta eran las 4:57 osea que nadeshiko/nagihiko estaba apunto de llegar , en ese momento tocaron el timbre era nadeshiko/nagihiko en ese momento rima salio disparada de su cuarto a abrir la puerta.

rima: ya yegaste

nadeshiko/nagihiko: hola rima-chan

rima: pasa (dijo rima abriendo mas la puerta)

rima guio a nadeshiko a la sala para que conociera a sus padres.

nadeshiko/nagihiko: hola yo soy nadeshiko mucho gusto (dijo nagihiko inclinandose)

mama de rima: cuida bien de mi hija porfavor

nadeshiko/nagihiko: claro señora mashiro.

papa de rima: no tarden tanto

rima: no papa

y asi rima y nagihiko/nadeshiko se fueron

en casa de rima:

papa de rima: esa niña me da mala espina

mama de rima: estas exagerando

papa de rima: las seguire

mama de rima: espera ¿adonde vas?

y asi el papa de rima las siguio

en el camino:

rima: oye nagihiko ¿no me digas que toda la cita estaras vestido asi?

nagihiko: claro que no me cambiare en un baño

rima: bien

al llegar al parque de diverciones adeshiko entro a un baño y se quito quito el disfras para ponerse su ropa normal.

rima: ¿e donde sacaste la ropa?

nagihiko: la traia abajo

rima: ya veo...¿bien que asemos?

nagihiko: hay que subir a los juegos

primero se subieron a la montaña rusa, despues a la rueda de la fortuna , luego a los caballitos en el cual se subieron juntos

donde rima estuvo apunto de caerse pero nagihiko la abraso para que so se callera. Estaban tan pegados que rima podia oir el corazon de nagihiko latir a mil por minuto y el de ella estaba igual.

al salir de alli nagihiko le compro un helado a rima de bainilla y el uno de chocolate despues se sentaron en la banca del parque a comer su helado despues se lo acabaron y comensaron a hablar.

nagihiko: rima ahi algo muy importante que tengo que decirte , enrealidad este es el motivo por el cual te invite. (decia nagihiko quien empesaba a sonrrojarse)

rima: bien dime ( decia rima un poco emocionada )

nagihiko: rima t-tu m-me gustas (dijo nagihiko que ya estaba todo rojo)

rima estaba echa piedra nunca imagino que nagihiko le corresponderia.

nagihiko: rima lo siento devi abertelo dicho antes pero si no te lo decia me iria sin decirtelo antes aunque tu solo me ves como un amigo yo te veo como algo mas.

rima: nagihiko tu tambien me gustas (decia rima con una sonrisa)

nagihiko estaba petrificado con las palabras de rima

nagihiko: rima-chan

despues el espacio de ellos dos se esteva aciendo mas pequeño , sus bocas estaban muy serca asta que unieron con un beso que duro aproximadamente 20 segundos pero para ellos eran eternos y no querian separarse asta que por falta de oxigeno se separaron.

nagihiko abraso a rima muy fuerte y rima correspondio el abraso, en ese momento aperecio el papa de rima .

papa de rima: sabia que pasaba algo malo con tigo ``trasformista´´

rima: papa no es lo cres (decia rima desesperada)

en ese momento aparecieron huevos x

CONTINUARA...

espero que les alla gustado esperen el siguiente :)


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicos aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la histori espero que les guste.**

* * *

papa de rima: que estas haciendo rima (dijo el papa de rima muy enojado y gritándole)

rima: papa no es (rima no termino de decir lo ultimo ya que aparecieron un huevo x)

nagihiko: rima-chan hagamos lo (dijo nagihiko refiriéndose a la transformación)

rima: pero mi padre esta aquí

nagihiko: si pero tenemos una misión

rima: pero (dijo rima muy confundida)

nagihiko: no te preocupes yo estoy contigo (dijo nagihiko quien puso su mano en el hombro de rima)

rima: bien hagamoslo

nagihiko: boku no kokoro an look

rima: watashino kokoro an look

nagihiko: kiaranari beat jumper

rima: kiaranari clown drop

papa de rima: rima (dijo asombrado)

el huevo x lanzo su ataque , rima y nagihiko lograron esquivarlo.

rima: es muy rápido

nagihiko: tengo una idea

rima: dime

nagihiko: utiliza el jugliin party para acorralar al huevo x

rima: bien

rima: jungliin party

nagihiko: blaze shoot

rima: nagihiko ¿como lo purificamos?

nagihiko: aremos el vals de las reinas

rima: bien

nagihiko: boku no kokoro an look

nagihiko: yamato maihime

papa de rima: que pasa aquí rima

rima: luego hablamos

en ese momento el huevo x vio al papa de rima y lo ataco provocando que el papa de rima se desmallara

rima: papaaa

nagihiko: rima si no nos apuramos en el huevo x lastimara a alguien mas

rima: hagamos lo

nagihiko/rima: vals de las reinas

y así rima y nagihiko purificaron el huevo. Rima y nagihiko se fueron a una banca del parque arrastrando con ellos a el padre de rima.

nagihiko: rima que hacemos con tu padre

rima: tendremos que contarle la verdad (decía rima con su padre aun lado dormido)

nagihiko: si es que recuerda lo que paso, con el ataque del huevo x no creo que recuerde

rima: si tienes razón

nagihiko: ahí que llevarlo tu casa (dijo nagihiko con una sonrisa)

rima y nagihiko se llevaron al señor a las casa de rima . Nagihiko ya se había cambiado la ropa , ahora era nadeshiko . y así llegaron a la casa de rima . rima toco la puerta esperando a que su mama le abriera , cuando su mama abrió la puerta estaba echa piedra al ver a su esposo en ese estado , rápido les abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar ayudándolos a cargarlo asta la habitación de ellos . después fueron a la sala y la mama de rima exigía una respuesta y rima decidió contarle todo menos lo de los huevos x tratando de encontrar una excusa que decir.

rima: mama lo que paso es que estábamos en el parque y de pronto vi como mi padre se desmallaba entre los arbustos.

nadeshiko: si pero señora mashiro-san ¿porque el papa de rima estaba bigilandonos?

mama de rima: el suele ser algo sobre-protector con rima , y espero que no te ofendas (dijo la mama algo apenada)

nadeshiko/nagihiko: descuide lo entiendo (dijo nagihiko con una sonrisa)

rima: mama ¿papa estará bien? (dijo rima preocupada)

mama de rima: no lo se rima , no se ve que este del todo bien

rima: ya veo (dijo rima con una lagrima)

después ellos oyeron unas pisadas que venían de las escaleras , rima no tenia idea de si era su papa y esperaba que solo fuese su imaginación , no quería ni saber que le diría , no sabia si lo recordaba y no quería saber y en ese momento estaba enfrente de ellos . el padre de rima.

en ese momento el papa de rima estaba enfrente de ellos y en su rostro se esbozaba una gesto de rencor y dolor , que hacia que rima le diera un escalofrió. en ese momento todo fue para mal.

papa de rima: ¿que haces aquí? ¿que le quieres hacer a mi hija?

mama de rima: ¿porque dices eso?

rima: padre yo (rima intentaba decirle algo a su padre pero fue interrumpida por nadeshiko)

nadeshiko/nagihiko: rima-chan (dijo nadeshiko con la voz de nagihiko) todo estará bien , no te preocupes.

rima: nadeshiko

nagihiko se quito la coleta de caballo que traía puesta dejándolo con el pelo suelto , la mama de rima se quedo sin habla viendo al ``chico´´que tenia en frente.

mama de rima: eres un chico

nagihiko: si, así es (dijo nagihiko seguro y sin miedo de lo puede pasar)

mama de rima: rima tu ..sabias esto (dijo la mama de rima algo perturbada)

rima: madre yo (dijo rima insegura)

papa de rima: pero claro que lo sabias si hasta lo besaste (dijo el padre de rima gritandole)

mama de rima: rima eso es cierto (decía la mama de rima demasiado enojada y gritándole) ¿y porque no nos dijiste que es un chico?

rima: mama yo ..yo no (decía rima apunto de soltarse a llorar)

en ese momento la mama de rima estuvo apunto de golpearla , rima ya esperaba el golpe y se extraño al oir un sonido muy furte y cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba intacta , porque la persona que recibio el golpe no fue mas que nagihiko.

rima: nagihikooo (rima lo estaba mirando con lagrimas en los ojos y con una cara que parecia que habia visto un fantasma) nagihiko ..lo siento yo decidí recibir el golpe ...¿porque lo hiciste? ...no tenias que hacerlo.

nagihiko: te dije que todo estará bien ...no dejare que te pase nada.

la mama de rima estaba sorprendida por lo que había echo el chico , ella no se lo esperaba.

papa de rima: aun falto yo (decía el papa de rima intentando pegarle a nagihiko)

pero en ese momento vio una figura pequeña interponerse entre ellos , y en ese momento le había pegado a su propia hija.

papa de rima: rima ¿porque? (decía el papa de rima mientras veía a su hija caer al piso)

nagihiko: rimaa (decía nagihiko agachándose para ayudarla a que se levantara)

rima: nunca dejaría que te sacrificaras otra vez

nagihiko: rima

rima vio que en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza dolor , angustia y preocupación. y decidió solamente regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

nagihiko: ¡porque iso eso como fue capaz de golpear a su hija!

papa de rima: ¡como dices niño , no voy a dejar que hables de esa forma soy el padre de mi hija.!

nagihiko: ¡un padre que golpeo a su hija! (dijo nagihiko demasiado enfadado)

rima: por favor... ya vasta...ya no peleen por favor (suplicaba rima en los brasos de nagihiko con una cara que parecía que había visto al mismo diablo) ya no por favor...me duele.

nagihiko: bien...ya no gritare...ya no voy a pelear con tu padre (decía nagihiko pasando su mano por la cabeza de rima,con la voz ya mas tranquila y amable ,como si la estuviera consolando) si no quieres que grite...no lo are...pero , ya no llores...no quiero verte así.

rima solo le sonrió y se dirigió a su padre.

rima: padre perdóname se que no de vi hacer eso , lo siento pero por favor no quiero verlos pelear , ya me es suficiente con verlos pelear a ti y a mama , si vuelven a pelear ya no lo soportare mas.

papa de rima: rima...si pero.. quiero que me digas ¿que tipo de relación tienes con este transformista?

rima: papa no le digas así , y , el es solo mi amigo (dijo rima algo insegura por lo ultimo que le dijo)

papa de rima: ¿entonces porque lo besaste? si dices que no tienes ninguna relación con el (dijo el papa de rima serio y enojado)

rima: solo es una relación de amigos , pero desearía que fuera algo mas (dijo rima volteandose para ver a nagihiko)

papa de rima: no (en ese momento rima volteo) no dejare que estés con este muchacho , es mas te cambiare de escuela , no dejare que estén juntos.

rima: papa (dijo rima con cara de susto , con solo pensar que nunca lo volvería a ella se estremecía de tristeza y enojo con su padre)

rima: mama por favor , no lo permitas por favor...madree (decía rima corriendo donde su mama para abrasarla y pedirle que no lo permitiera , su dolor era demasiado no lo soportaría , lo amaba demasiado como para permitirlo.

mama de rima: lo siento rima...no hay nada que pueda hacer , es decisión de tu padre.

rima: no...por favor...no papa...no (decía rima mientras volteaba y miraba a su papa con una mirada de rencor y tristeza)

papa de rima: saca a muchacho de mi casa (decía el papa de rima mientras señalaba la puerta)

rima guió a nagihiko a la puerta de su casa ahí ellos dos de pusieron a hablar , rima no sabia que hacer si llorar o gritar.

rima: nagihiko...perdóname nagihiko.

nagihiko: no es necesario que te disculpes , no paso nada (dijo nagihiko tranquilizando a rima)

rima: pero...(dijo rima intentando hablar sobre lo del cambio de escuela pero fue interrumpida por nagihiko)

nagihiko: no importa , solo dime a que escuela iras y yo también iré ¿si? (pregunto viendo a los ojos de rima que estaban inchados de tanto llorar)

rima: ¿enserio lo harías por mi? (pregunto rima aun con los ojos llorosos)

nagihiko: me acabo de dar cuenta de que la chica que amo también me corresponde ...¿no crés que seria injusto para los dos que nos separemos? (decía nagihiko mirando a rima con ternura y compasión)

rima: si (decía rima con una sonrisa)

después de eso rima entro a su casa muy preocupada ya que no estaba nagihiko para apoyarla y no quería que sus padres se enojaran , no quería ni saber que le esperaba dentro de su casa , de lo único que estaba segura era...moriría. en ese momento intento abrir la puerta de su casa pero no podía los nervios la invadieron solo podía temblar en el lugar donde estaba parada- que me pasa debo ser fuerte - pensó rima donde estaba parada , rima abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa esperándola , la mama de rima le hiso una seña de que se sentara en la silla de en frente , rima se sentó muy nerviosa y su mama le dijo que su padre había visto que estaba peleando con un ser desconocido.

mama de rima: hija ¿que era esa cosa? (preguntaba la mama de rima muy desesperada por saber)

rima: una personalidad x que nació de un huevo x

mama de rima: ¿y que es eso?

rima: son los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos de las personas (explicaba rima)

papa de rima: ¿y porque peleabas con ellos?

rima: esa es mi misión ... y la de nagihiko

papa de rima: así que el te metió en este lió (dijo el papa de rima muy enfadado)

rima: no padre este no es un lió , es una misión que yo tengo y también mis amigos yaya,amu,tadase,nagihiko todos ellos tienen la misma misión que yo ...purificar los huevos.

asi ellos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio asta que el papa de rima le dijo que se fuera a su habitación , rima obedeció y se fue a su habitación.

ahí ella comenzó a pensar en que haría cuando fuera novia de nagihiko y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro con solo pensarlo.

* * *

 **bueno aquí termina el cap espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews y quiero disculparme por como salio el primer cap la verdad no se que paso y tratare de arreglarlo , bueno esperen en siguiente cap adiós :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**holis aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste y si se que me demore un buen en sacar el siguiente capitulo por algunas ideas de planeacion de otros fic, asi que en los reviews me dicen de que quieren que sea la proxima historia , de que anime , de que pareja , de los animes que estan escritos en mi perfil.**

 **bueno los dejo con la historia :)**

* * *

al siguiente dia todo en la escuela era normal , todos los alumnos estaban en sus aulas esperando a que dieran el toque para que las clases comiensen . rima estaba sentada en su banca con la mirada en otro mundo , ella seguia pensando en lo que paso esa noche, ya habian pasado 3 dias desde lo ocurrido , para su suerte su papa la dejo seguir con nagihiko hasta que se fuera a europa.

 **flasback:**

 **estaban la familia mashiro sentados en el comedor . la mama de rima estaba biendo una revista y su papa estaba leyendo el perodico , en ese momento su padre le hablo con una voz algo seria , a rima le dio un escalofrio pues ella conocia a la perfeccion los tonos de voz que usaba su padre dependiendo de lo que tuviera que decir.**

 **-que pasa papa -(preguntaba rima un poco nerviosa no sabia que le iva a decir su padre , ella sospechaba que le hablaria de la noche anterior asi que ya se espereba lo peor)**

 **-veras rima tu madre yo lo pensamos y decidimos que te cambiariamos de escuela el año que viene -(decia el padre de rima) -rima solamente este año estaras en seiyo , tu madre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti...y eso incluye separarte de ese chico (decia el papa de rima refiriendose a naihiko)**

 **-¡no! -(dijo rima parandose de su haciento)-no quiero que me cambien de escuela , ademas tu le llamas a eso ``lo mejor para mi´´...si tu lo haces...eso solo me perjudicara , no me quiero separar de nagihiko en el poco tiempo que nos queda, voy a disfrutar cada minuto que lo tenga a mi lado -(dijo rima con tono serio y enojado)**

 **-¿a que te refieres con ``el poco tiempo que les queda´´? - pregunto el papa de rima arqueando una ceja**

 **-nagihiko se ira a europa por un año**

 **-entiendo, entonses solamente te dejaremos estar con el hasta que se valla.- dijo la mama de rima**

 **rima simplemente bajo la mirada. En su interior ella se alegraba de que sus padres entendieran su situacion, pero tambien le dolia el recoradar la dolorosa noticia de que el amor de su vida se iria y no estamos hablando de poco tiempo.**

* * *

rima estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no ollo que sierta peli-rosa le estaba hablando.

-rima.- decia amu pasando su mano por enfrente del rostro de la rubia.- rima .-dijo amu elevando un poco su voz.- ¡RIMA!.- esta vez amu grito y logro sacar a rima de su pensamientos.

-¡ah! ¡amu no tienes que gritar que no estoy sorda!.- le regañaba rima a amu.

-pues no se nota porque llevo como 5 minutos hablandote y no me olles.- le decia amu.

-lo siento...es que.- decia rima pero fue interrumpida.

-es por lo de nagihiko ¿verdad?.- le decia amu y dio justo en el clabo.  
rima simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

-entiendo, bueno yaya me dijo que fuera con ella en la tarde al centro comercial ¿no quieres venir?.- le preguntaba amu para animar un poco a rima pero no lo logro.

-lo siento en otra ocacion.- decia rima sin despegar la vista del aciento.

-ok, bueno adios rima.- dijo amu con una no respondio.

amu se dirijio a nagihiko para hablar con el.

-nagihiko.- llamo amu.

-¿que pasa amu-chan?.- preguntaba nagihiko.

-te recomiendo que hables con rima, la veo muy deprimida por favor animala.- le decia amu para despues irse dejando a nagihiko sin poder contestarle.

nagihiko se dirijia a rima por detras de ella.

-¿como esta mi pequeña flor?.- nagihiko abraso a rima por la espalda y pudo notar que rima se sonrrojaba. habia logrado su objetivo. solamente el podia hacerla sentir de una manera muy especial, una manera inexplicable, los misterios del amor.

-¡ah! me asustaste.- O/O le decia rima con un puchero en la cara y totalmente sonrrojada.

-lo siento...pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta.- decia nagihiko.

-bien...me siento bien.- le decia rima volviendo a ver hacia su escritorio.

-ok ¿te parece si en el almuerso comemos juntos?.- preguntaba nagihiko con su sonrrisa que parecia costar un millon de dolares, la cual nunca fallaba en sonrrojar a rima.

-esta bien.- decia rima con su cara seria.

nagihiko se retiro con su sonrrisa de siempre.

las clases pasaron muy lento para rima, aunque ella no lo queria admitir estaba muy emocionada de almorzar con su principe, asi que las fastidiosas y aburridas de una hora ella las sentia como si fueran de un siglo pero aun asi eso no le quitaba la felicidad y emocion.

al final las clases pasaron normales hasta que se ollo el sonido mas dulce que pudiera oirse en el mundo, era un sonido lleno de calides, armonico, dulce que expresaba la felidad de todo niño. La campana del receso.

rima estaba sentada en el pasto de la parte trasera de la escuela casi nadie iva ahi solamente ella y una vez se encontro ahi con nagihiko, en ese momento sintio que le dieron un beso en el cachete y quien era, nadie mas que nagihiko.

-como esta mi princesa.- preguntaba nagihiko sentandose aun lado de ella con su almuerzo, el cual consistia en unos oniguiris.

-bien y ¿porque me besaste?.- preguntaba rima abriendo su toper.

-porque eres mi princesa y yo tu fiel caballero.- decia nagihiko acariciendo la cabeza de rima.

-¿e-enserio?.- tartamudio rima.

-si.- contesto nagihiko-. te amo .- dijo nagihiko acariciando la mejilla de rima, la cual estaba mas roja que un tomate y nagihiko un poco menos pero lo estaba.

-nagihiko.- dijo rima muy sonrrojada.

-no existen las palabras suficientes en este mundo para describirte cuanto te amo.- le decia nagihiko acercando mas su rostro al de rima para besarla. y en ese momento la beso, era un beso lleno de amor y cariño que ambos tenian el uno por el otro, el simple rose de sus labios era suficiente para sonrrojarlos, nagihiko empezo a intensificar el beso y rima no se quedaba atras ella le seguia el ritmo y de un momento a otro se volvio un beso apasionado el cual los llevo a tirarse en el pasto aun besandose pero por la falta de aire se tubieron que separar.

-te amo rima, no sabes cuanto te amo.- le decia nagihiko.

-y-yo tambien te amo.- le decia rima para despues volverlo a besar.

Atras de ellos estaban temari, kusukusu y ritmo viendo la ecena con la boca abierta por la impresion y sorpresa.

-ustedes se adelantaron un mes, no crei que harian esto desde ahorita ¿verdad ritmo?.- preguntaba temari a lo cual ritmo asintio.- ¿tu que dices kusukusu? .- volvio a preguntar temari.

-concuerdo contigo.- respondia kusukusu.

al darse cuenta rima y nagihiko por quienes estaban siendo observados rapidamente se voltearon avergonsados.

-¡AH! ¿que hacen aqui?.- preguntaron al mismo tiempo rima y nagihiko.

-espiandolos ¿por?.- dijo temari haciendose la inocente.

-¿como que "por''?.- preguntaron rima y nagihiko al mismo tiempo.- eso es imvasion de privasidad.- dijo nagihiko.

ellos estaban muy sonrrojdos e ivan a reclamales ¿porque los estaban espiando pero en ese momento sono la campana del final del receso.

-tenemos que volver.- dijo nagihiko.

-si.- dijo rima dirijiendose con nagihiko al salon pero en ese momento se volteo.- esto no se a quedado asi kusukusu.-de amenazo rima a su guardian chara con una mirada asesina, la cual la asusto.

-¿vienen a mi velorio?.- pregunto kusukusu, a lo cual temari y ritmo asintieron.

al final terminaron las clases y rima estaba sacando sus sapatos del casillero asta que una pequeña nota de color azul salio de este, la cual decia "te espero en el parque de la colina al terminar las clases ''. rima esbozo una sonrrisa al terminar de leer el papelito y lo guardo en su bolsillo y empezo su camino directo al parque.

cunado llego encontro a nagihiko sentado en un columpio mesiendose con su mirada llena de felizidad, como si le ubiera pasado un milagro.

-¿esperaste mucho?.-pregunto rima sentandose en el columpio de aun lado.

-no acabo de llegar y grasias por haber venido.- dijo nagihiko.

-de nada...pero para que me llamaste.- dijo rima.

-rima te tengo una noticia muy interesante pero nesesito la autorizacon de tus padres.- dijo nagihiko.

-de que se trata.- pregunto rima.

-le conte a mi mama todo.- tras decir esto la mirada de rima paso de una seria a una sorprendida.- claro que no le conte el accidente de os guevos x solo le conte lo de nosotros y me dijo que si tu quieres puedes venir conmigo a europa.- dijo nagihiko lo cual hiso que rima se pusiera muy contenta, pero al recordar todo lo que paso sus padres ni borrachos la dejarian viajar sola y mucho menos con nagihiko.

-yo estaria encantada de ir contigo a europa, pero mis padres ni locos me dejarian ir contigo ni con mil guardaespaldas a europa.

-si pero solo sera un mes.- dijo nagihiko.

-¿que no dijiste un año?.- pregunto rima

-si pero por unos problemas en europa solo sera un mes.- dijo nagihiko

-ok pensare pero la verdad estoy 99% segura que mis padres no me dejaran.-dijo rima lo cual puso triste a nagihiko.- pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.- dijo rima lo cual hiso que nagihiko se pudiera muy feliz.

nagihiko se paro del columpio para plantarle un beso a rima la cual empezo a corresponderle.

-te veo mañana en la escuela con la respuesta ¿ok?.-pregunto nagihiko.

-hai.- respondio rima.

rima se despidio de nagihiko, para volver a su casa y decirles a sus pades sobre la propuedta de nagihiko.

* * *

 **hani-chan: bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejenme un review y compartan este fic con sus amigos. nos leemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno mis lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de nuestro ultimo encuentro y lamento decirles que este es le ultimo así que espero les guste como termina.**  
 **bueno sin mas pre ángulo el fic.**

 **:)**

* * *

Rima se dirigió a su casa con la propuesta que nagihiko le había echo sobre viajar con el a Europa y rima estuvo pensando en las posibles reacciones de sus padres, pero entre ellas ninguna era positiva.

Al final llego a su casa y abrió la puerta.

-ya llegue.-dijo Rima y por mas raro que sonara su mama estaba hay sentada en la mesa.-¿que no ibas llegar mas tarde?.- le preguno rima a su mama.

-nuestro jefe nos dejo irnos mas temprano.-dijo la mama de rima.

-entiendo.-dijo rima sentándose en la mesa.-mama hay algo que tengo que decirte.-dijo rima.

-dime, hija que necesitas.- dijo la mama de rima.

-n-nagihiko me invito a ir con el a Europa por favor déjame ir.- la mama de rima al principio estaba sorprendida, pero despues sonrrio.

-esta bien.- en ese momento rima se quedo petrificada, ¿acaso su mama le estaba diciendo lo que ella creia que le estaba diciendo?

-¿que dijiste?.-pregunto rima.

-que si.- dijo la mama de rima y rima sonrió.- pero no creo que tu papa diga lo mismo.- en ese momento la sonrisa de rima se desvaneció.

-tienes razón.- dijo rima.  
En ese momento llego el papa de rima.

-¿así que quieres ir con nagihiko a Europa?.- al parecer había oído toda la conversación.

-padre por favor.-le dijo rima.

-esta bien.- dijo el papa de rima, ahora si a rima le iba dar un paro cardiaco.

-¿si?.-pregunto rima y su padre asintió y los abraso a ambos.

-muchas gracias.- dijo abrasándolos a ambos.

Al siguiente día Rima se despertó con ánimos de ir a la escuela, lo cual era raro y se despidió de su mama con un abraso. Todo parecía de maravilla.

A lo lejos estaba nagihiko, entonces rima decidió acercarse a el.

-ohayo nagi.-dijo sin pensarlo rima.  
Ella estaba aun lado de nagihiko.

-¿me dijiste nagi?.- pregunto nagihiko sonrrojado.  
Rima solo asintió, ya no podia remeiar su error ya que lo habia dicho por accidente.

-¿te molesta?.-pregunto rima.

-para nada, solo que nunca me habías dicho así.- dijo nagihiko.

-bien.-dijo Rima.- por cierto nagihiko ya tengo la respuesta.-dijo rima y nagihiko puso la mayor atención posible.

-¿y bien?.-pregunto nagihiko.

-me dijeron que no.- en ese momento nagihiko se puso muy triste.

-ya veo, bueno será en otra ocasión.- dijo nagihiko y rima se empezó a carcajear.

-es fácil engañarte jajaja, me dijeron que si, tu y yo podremos ir a Europa.- en ese momento nagihiko abraso a rima.

-no hagas eso, por poco me espantas.- rima seguía riendo.  
nagihiko beso a Rima desprevenidamente y rima le correspondió.

-vamos a la escuela.- le dijo nagihiko a rima y rima asintió.

Llegaron al salón juntos y nagihiko les dijo a los demás guardianes que les daría una sorpresa en el club.

Estaban reunidos los guardianes en el club y nagihiko iba a dar la noticia.

-bueno lo que tengo que decirles es que...rima vendrá conmigo a Europa.-dijo nagihiko como si nada.

-...¡¿QUE!?.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿es eso cierto mashiro-san?.- pregunto tadase.

-si.- respondió rima.

-bien por ustedes.-dijo amu.

-les deseo buena suerte.- dijo tadase.

-pero no los veremos en un año.-dijo Yaya haciendo su berrinche.

-solo será un mes.-dijo nagihiko.

-¿que no dijiste un año?.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-eso mismo dije yo.-dijo rima.

-no chicos, solo será un mes.- dijo nagihiko.- por cuestiones de trabajo solo será un mes.- dijo nagihiko.

-entonces estarás aquí en el siguiente año.- pregunto amu a nagihiko.

-así es.-dijo nagihiko.

-que bien.- dijo tadase.

Así transcurrieron los días, amu, tadase y yaya les hicieron una fiesta de despedida a rima y nagihiko. En esa fiesta bailaron, jugaron y se divirtieron ya que el día siguiente seria la despedida.

-ya están listas tus maletas hija.- dijo la mama de rima entrando a su cuarto.

-si ya están listas.- dijo rima dirigiéndose donde su mama para abrasarla.- te extrañare.

-y yo a ti hija.-dijo la mama de rima.

Rima se despido de su padre y de su mama y ellos la llevaron al aeropuerto.

Nagihiko estaba sentado en una banca del aeropuerto esperando a rima, asta que la pudo divisar a lo legos.

-¿estas lista?.- pregunto nagihiko.

-si.- dijo rima y se dirigió donde sus padres y se despidió de ellos por ultima vez.

Nagihiko tomo la mano de rima y así se dirigieron a la puerta del vuelo para Europa.

Fin...

bueno mis lectores espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto denle like y suscríbanse a mi canal...no es cierto jajaja XD, si les gusto déjenme un review.

bueno asta la proxima :)


End file.
